Mulai Saat Ini
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Mulai saat itu, aku sedikit mengenal dirimu./Mulai saat itu, sejak aku mengenalmu, aku sering memikirkanmu. Aku... menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu.../Mulai saat ini. Mulai saat ini... aku—/24 Hours 10 Fics June Challenge's event/RnR? #3


Aku tak memerhatikanmu beberapa waktu lalu, tak sedikitpun mengenal dirimu. Aku hanya tahu yang mana sosokmu dan hanya sekedar mendengar desas-desus tentangmu.

Suatu hari, aku mengikuti sebuah lomba yang sama denganmu.

_Mulai saat itu, aku sedikit mengenal dirimu..._

* * *

**Mulai Saat Ini** © MizuRaiNa

A ShikaTema fanfiction dedicated for **24 Hours 10 Fics June Challenge's event #3**

**Warning** : AU, Gaje, abal, typos and misstypos, flat, ngebosenin, dll.

* * *

**~Just enjoy the story~**

* * *

Minggu kemarin, saat aku kecewa karena aku tak terpilih untuk menjadi perwakilan lomba OSN astronomi, guru seni budaya mencariku. Ia memberikan selebaran formulir biodata. Aku tak menyangka didaftarkan untuk mengikuti lomba desain poster. Segera mungkin aku menghibur diriku. Berpikir positif bahwa mungkin mengikuti lompa poster ini lebih baik untukku daripada mengikuti lomba OSN. Toh sama-sama mewakili sekolahku.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku berlatih membuat poster dengan _coreldraw_. Pengetahuanku tentang _software_ tersebut hanya sedikit. Palingan hanya bisa membuat logo mudah—itupun karena tugas pelajaran TIK.

Oh ya, perwakilan laki-laki lomba desain poster tak juga datang untuk berlatih di sela-sela jam pelajaran. Membuat sketsanya pun sepertinya belum sama sekali. Dia selalu saja ada alasan ketidakhadirannya. Ada ulangan atau praktek. Padahal, katanya dia termasuk siswa yang pandai dalam menggambar dan melukis. Entahlah.

Esoknya, aku tak datang untuk berlatih dengan guru seni budayaku. Ketika aku ke aula aku tak menemukan guru seni budaya di sana. Aula kosong sama sekali. Jadi aku kembali ke kelas, mengikuti pelajaran keenam sampai jam terakhir.

Di jam pelajaran terakhir, setelah istirahat siang, tiba-tiba TenTen—anaknya guru seni budaya yang sekelas denganku—memberitahuku untuk berlatih desain poster dengan seorang anak IPA 2 di aula, denganmu Shikamaru.

Seketika aku terkejut. Setengah percaya setengah tak percaya. Mengapa aku harus berlatih denganmu? Bukankah yang menjadi perwakilan lomba desain poster itu anak kelas IPA 3? Apa hubungannya denganmu?

Pikiranku saat ini melayang melamunkan tentang dirimu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku hanya tahu sekilas tentangmu. Kau yang pindahan dari kelas CIBI—nama kelas akselerasi dengan siswa-siswi ber-IQ tinggi juga menempuh pendidikan SMA hanya dua tahun—dan delapan bulan kemudian kau pindah ke kelas reguler. Saat itu aku masih kelas sepuluh dan tak tahu kau pindah ke sepuluh berapa. Aku hanya tahu ketika kau duduk di kelas IPA 2 dan meraih juara pertama di kelasmu, tetangga kelasku. Juga kaulah yang meraih juara umum di kelas sebelas. Aku tahu kau yang mana orangnya. Tapi hanya sekedar itu, tak lebih.

Ah ya, kalau tak salah, aku juga pernah melihatmu ketika masih kelas sepuluh. Yaitu ketika aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Hinata yang notabene pindahan dari kelas CIBI di semester dua. Aku pergi ke rumahnya dan mengerjakan tugas di sana. Dua jam kemudian, saat kerja kelompoknya telah selesai, Hinata memberitahuku bahwa akan ada teman-temannya bermain ke sini dan telah sampai di depan pintu. Ia pergi menghampiri teman-temannya dan mempersilahkan masuk lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku membereskan buku, laptop, dan alat tulis yang telah kupakai. Tentu saja aku hendak pulang. Pasti Hinata akan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang duduk di kelas CIBI. Sedangkan aku, jika masih ada di sini tak mungkin bergabung dengan mereka. Kenal pun tidak.

Saat aku melewati ruang tamu—yang letaknya setelah pintu masuk dan pintu keluar—aku melihat empat orang yang sedang bercanda ria. Saat itu aku pertama kali melihatmu. Kau yang sedang mengobrol dan tersenyum simpul dengan teman-temanmu. Yeah, walaupun aku sempat melihat kau beberapa kali menguap.

Aku maupun kau hanya melirik sekilas ke arah masing-masing. Tatapanmu seperti tak bersemangat dan dari raut wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan tidur. Sampai di depan pintu, aku memakai sepatuku. Aku tak memedulikan obrolanmu dan teman-temanmu itu, bergegas pergi bersama Hinata untuk mem-_print_ tugas tadi sekaligus mengantarku pulang.

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat TenTen kembali memberitahuku untuk pergi ke aula. Aku melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kelas. Jam istirahat hampir berakhir sedangkan saat ini aku masih bimbang. Antara pergi ke aula atau mengikuti pelajaran terakhir.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana, tapi aku ingin TenTen juga ikut mengantarku ke aula. Ayolah, bisa dibilang aku tak berani pergi sendiri ke sana. Bagaimana kalau misalnya nanti ternyata hanya aku saja yang datang ke sana? Di aula seorang diri? Oh tidak, makasih.

Aku yang saat itu sedang galau-galaunya, datang guru matematika ke kelas. Guru yang selalu datang _on time_. Tak pernah telat dan bahkan beberapa kali datang kecepetan. Terpaksa aku ikut duduk dulu di bangku sebelah TenTen—teman sebangkunya, Temari belum masuk ke kelas. Aku masih berdebat dengannya—tentu saja dengan suara pelan. Dan dia tetap tak mau mengantarku ke aula.

Walaupun masih bimbang, aku kembali ke bangkuku di paling ujung dekat jendela—minggu ini aku menempati bangku di sini karena mengambil nomor urut 26 saat pergiliran tempat duduk—. Yeah, mengikuti pelajaran matematika saja deh, pikirku. Aku merapikan mejaku dan hendak mengeluarkan buku matematika. Tapi aku melihatmu—aku tahu yang mana dirimu namun belum pernah mengobrol sekalipun denganmu—berjalan di teras depan kelasku dengan membawa laptop juga _charger_-nya. Mungkinkah...?

"Maaf Pak, ada perlu dengan Temari," ujarmu setelah mengetuk pintu kelas beberapa kali.

Seketika kelas riuh dengan lontaran kata 'cieee'. Aku mendengus kesal sekaligus malu dan berujar pelan, "Apaan sih?!"

Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan mengeluarkan laptopku juga _charger_-nya. Aku menghampiri _sensei_ di depan lalu meminta izin padanya tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya karena akan latihan desain poster. Setelah itu aku pergi keluar kelas dan mendapati kau tengah berdiri di dekat pintu. Kau mengentakkan kakimu dengan pelan dan membetulkan kabel _charger -_mu.

Menyadari ada seseorang di belakangmu, kau menoleh sekilas ke arahku. Langkah kakimu kau ayunkan. Begitupun denganku, berjalan beriringan di sampingmu.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara kau dan aku. Aku benar-benar canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aku juga sangsi kau memulai pembicaraan duluan—karena dilihat dari raut wajahmu kau terlihat tak ingin diajak bicara. Juga, tipikal acuh dan pendiam? Tapi dalam pengecualian dengan orang-orang yang telah akrab denganmu. Sedangkan aku belum mengenalmu sama sekali, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kau dan aku telah sampai di aula. Aku melihat di sana ada Shimura_-sensei—_guru seni budaya—di paling depan aula. Shimura_-sensei _datang menghampiri kami.

"Kalian sudah datang. Temari-_san_, Shikamaru-_san_, duduk dulu ya, tunggu sebentar." Aku meletakkan laptopku dan duduk di sampingmu. Shimura_-sensei _pergi ke sebuah meja di dekat pintu masuk aula. Sepertinya ia membawa selembar kertas.

Ia menghampirimu dan menyerahkan lembar kertas itu padamu.

"Shikamaru-_san,_ isi dulu formulirnya."

Kau mengambil formulir itu lalu mengeluarkan bolpoinmu. Kau mulai menuliskan namamu lalu tempat tanggal lahirmu. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati kau lahir di tahun sembilan tujuh. Dua tahun lebih tua dibandingkan denganku. Aku pikir, kau lebih tua dariku atau paling tidak seumuran.

Dengan cepat kau mengisi semua data yang ada di formulir itu. Kau menyerahkan kembali pada Shimura-_sensei_.

"Temari-_san_ sekarang belajar _corel_-nya pada Shikamaru saja. Saya ada keperluan. Nanti Shikamaruyang kasih tahu cara-caranya."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia juga membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan. Jemarinya menekan tombol untuk menyalakan laptopnya. Ah, aku jadi teringat pada laptopku yang baterainya lemah. Waktu istirahat pertama maupun kedua telah aku pakai untuk mengetik puisi atau cerpen. Juga dipakai menonton film sih.

"Um, _sensei_, kalau mau nge-_charge _di mana ya?" tanyaku. Aku mengambil laptop dan membuka gulungan kabel _charger_.

"Coba lihat di sana," jawabnya. Aku segera pergi ke depan aula dan menyambungkan aliran listrik itu ke laptopku. Setelah itu aku kembali ke kursiku di sampingmu.

Shimura-_sensei_ menawarkan kepada kami untuk memesan makanan atau minuman di kantin. Tapi kau terlihat tak berminat dan dengan cepat menolaknya dengan alasan kenyang. Tentu saja aku juga menolaknya, tapi tak menyuarakan alasannya, jelas saja aku malu. Akhirnya kami hanya memesan masing-masing segelas teh saja.

Setelah itu, Shimura-_sensei _keluar—seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ada keperluan. Tinggal aku dan kamu saja yang berada di aula. Aku melihat ke arah laptopmu. Masih _loading_. Kau mengetukkan jemarimu pada meja selagi laptopmu memproses.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya berdiam diri, dan menggulirkan pandanganku secara asal ke penjuru aula ini. Aku memerhatikan hal-hal yang tak penting. Seperti lukisan besar yang tertera di dinding depan aula, kipas angin yang sedang berputar, jam dinding, sirkulasi udara, atau poster berbahasa Inggris yang tertempel di dinding. Kau tahu? Aku bisa dibilang gugup hanya berduaan denganmu.

Tiba-tiba indra penciumanku menangkap aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Sungguh, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman menghirupnya. Aku segera menggeleng—sangat—pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatianku selain padamu.

Tak sengaja aku melirik ke arah layar laptopmu. Di layar sana terpampang menu _start windows _8. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah fotomu yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Menurutku, bisa dibilang kau sangat tampan saat tersenyum—ekspresimu sering kali acuh atau sorot matamu terlihat sayu dan kantuk menyelimutimu—. Melihat fotomu itu, membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Untung saja kau segera men-_search_ _coreldraw_ X5 lalu mengkliknya. Kau membuka sebuah _file cdr _yang tak lain adalah sketsa buatanmu yang telah kau warnai dan _scan_.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, kau meng-_edit_ sketsamu itu dengan cepat dan sigap. Aku tak tahu _toolbar _atau menu-menu apa yang kau gunakan. Terlalu cepat kau mengoperasikannya, tahu-tahu warna sketsa itu menjadi halus dan merata.

Ketika kau sibuk memainkan laptopmu dan aku sibuk memerhatikanmu meng-_edit_ di _corel_, datang seorang guru yang kutahu salah satu wakil kepala sekolah. Ia menghampiri kami—ah, lebih tepatnya menghampirimu. Ia berdiri di hadapanmu lalu mengeluarkan dan menghitung sejumlah uang dari sakunya.

"Shikamaru-_san_, kemarin kamu ikutan OSN komputer 'kan? Ini uang kesiswaannya, kemarin lupa belum saya kasihkan. Lumayan, dua lima puluh _yen_," kata _sensei _itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang padamu.

Aku terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan _sensei_ barusan. Dua lima puluh? Aku memutar otakku mencerna kalimat itu.

Ah, aku tahu. Maksudnya dua ratus lima puluh _yen_. Aku sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya. Oh ya, tadi kau ikut lomba apa? OSN komputer?

"_Arigatou sensei_," jawabmu pelan sembari tersenyum. Jantungku berdebar cepat saat melihat senyummu. Sungguh, senyummu begitu memesona. Jarang sekali kau tersenyum seperti itu.

"Gimana lombanya? Menang gak?"

"Belum ada pengumumannya, _sensei_."

_Sensei _itu membalasnya dengan mengangguk-ngangguk, "Oh ... sudah ya, saya pergi dulu."

Sepeninggalnya_ sensei _dari ruangan aula ini, suasana di sekitar kau dan aku kembali terasa canggung. Kau mengutak-atik lagi sketsamu. Kau benar-benar lihai menggunakan _software_ itu.

Cukup lama aku memerhatikan kerjaanmu hingga kau bersuara dan mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku.

"Ada yang gak ngerti? Coba di-_edit _dulu sketsanya." Aku terdiam sesaat saat matamu bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Badanku terasa membatu dan bibirku serasa terkunci. Namun aku tersadar belum membalas perkataanmu.

"Ah, eh, _etto_, gimana cara ngubah sketsanya jadi _vektor_ kayak gitu?" tanyaku sedikit gugup dan menggaruk pelan pipiku yang tak gatal.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada layar laptop dan mengklik sketsa awal yang belum di_-edit_.

"Tinggal ke menu _bitmaps, _klik _outline trace_. Atur-atur _detail, smooth, _dan yang lainnya terserah sendiri," paparnya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk dan ber-oh ria. Dalam beberapa menit sketsa tersebut dapat diwarnai dan di_-edit line art_-nya.

"Coba dulu deh," ucapku. Aku menghampiri laptopku yang masih di -_charger _lalu menyalakannya. Segera mungkin aku membuka _coreldraw _dan men _-drag _gambar sketsaku pada halaman baru.

Aku mencari-cari _outline trace _di menu _bitmaps_. Tapi tak ada. Aku menaikkan alisku. Kenapa bisa?

Aha, aku tahu. Jelas saja tak ada. _Coreldraw _yang aku pakai udah ketinggalan zaman. Masih versi 12. Aku menghampirimu kembali.

"Em … kamu ada _install_-an _coreldraw_-nya gak? _Corel _yang aku masih _coreldraw _12. Gak ada _outline trace_-nya," paparku saat duduk di sampingmu.

"Ada. Bentar." Kau membuka _liblaries_, mencari-cari folder tempat menyimpan _set up_-annya.

"Kirimin ke sini." Aku menaruh _flasdisk _tersebut di dekat laptopmu. Kebetulan saat itu aku membawa _flashdisk_-nya TenTen. Kau segera mengirimkan _file _itu yang ternyata _size-_nya cukup besar, di atas 500 Mb.

Aku duduk di sampingmu. Menunggu _file _tersebut selesai dikirim. Pasti bakal lama. Aku memerhatikan kau yang kembali meng-_edit _sketsamu—lebih tepatnya sih, mencuri pandang untuk memerhatikan wajahmu. Baru kali ini aku melihat kau tampak serius dan tanpa ekspresi—_well_, kau terlihat keren jika ekspresi sehari-harimu seperti itu. Ah, aku bicara apa sih?

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian—kau mungkin tak sadar kalau proses mengirim telah selasai—kau tak juga berkata sepatah kata pun. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Udah belum?"

"Hm... udah." Kau meng-_ejeck flashdisk _dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku. Kau tak melirik sedikitpun ke arahku dan tak membalasnya walau dengan kata 'sama-sama'.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas panjang sebelum melangkah menghampiri laptopku. Segera aku meng_-install sotware coreldraw. _Saat penginstallan, aku harus memasukkan serial numbernya. Aku membuka _keygen -_nya dan cocok. Tapi proses selanjutnya aku harus memasukan kode aktivasi. Kode yang mana? Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Hm, Shikamaru... kode aktivasinya dari mana ya?" tanyaku padamu.

Kau menoleh ke arahku. "Ada di _keygen -_nya."

Aku mengecek kembali _keygen _itu. Tapi tetap tak ada. Akhirnya aku membawa laptopku—aku pikir baterainya sudah cukup.

"Gak bisa," ujarku. Aku menaruh laptopku dan mengarahkannya padamu.

Kau melihat _keygen _itu. Sejenak kau mengerutkan alismu.

"Pas masukkin _serial number_, _keygen_-nya langsung di-_close_?" tanyamu dengan tanpa intonasi. Terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ah, iya," kataku.

"_Install _ulang lagi aja. _Uninstall _dulu yang ininya."

Aku mengangguk dan melakukan seperti katanya. Setelah selesai ia menunjukkan cara meng-_crack coreldraw_. Ternyata data serial number itu jangan dulu di-_close _untuk mendapatkan kode aktivasinya.

Aku berdecak kagum untuk yang kesekian kalinya padamu. Tak terasa waktu berputar cepat. Kau dan aku sibuk mengedit sketsa. Ketika akan pulang, Shimura_-sensei _menyuruh kami untuk berlatih lagi besok, seperti sekarang. Tahukah kau? Aku senang bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku bahagia saat melihat dirimu.

Malam harinya, sungguh, aku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Apalagi jika membuka _coreldraw._ Mengingatkanku padamu. Yang terlintas di pikiranku hanyalah ekspresi wajahmu, senyumanmu, tingkah lakumu, semuanya tentang dirimu. Bahkan udara yang kuhirup seakan-akan membawa aroma farfummu sehingga tercium olehku. Baru sekarang ini aku terpikirkan laki-laki yang baru kukenal. Shikamaru...

_Mulai saat itu, sejak aku mengenalmu, aku sering memikirkanmu..._

_Aku... menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu..._

**-oOo-**

Hari berganti hari. Hari lomba yang kau dan aku ikuti telah terlalui. Hari-hari yang kulewati terasa indah. Aku dapat berada dekat denganmu. Aku dapat berinteraksi denganmu. Aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu.

Namun...

Setelah lomba itu berakhir, kau semakin cuek padaku. Yeah, walaupun sebelum-sebelumnya kau memang seperti itu. Tapi ini sungguh menyakitkan hatiku. Saat mata bertemu mata, kau seringkali mengalihkan pandanganmu. Kau tak pernah menyapaku ketika bertemu. Melempar seulas senyum tipis pun tidak. Seolah kau dan aku tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

Aku hanya bisa melempar pandanganku ke arah kelasmu, mencari sosokmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat dirimu.

Kau tahu? Aku masih ingin berkomunikasi denganmu. Tapi aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Meng-sms-mu? Aku memang bersyukur mempunyai nomor ponselmu namun aku tak tahu memulainya dari mana. Aku benar-benar canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Aku berusaha mencari-cari alamat _facebook_ dan _twitter_-mu. Namun tak kutemukan. Untung saja, secara kebetulan, ada teman yang me-_mention_-ku dan kau. Tentang lomba.

Dengan cepat, aku mem-_follow-_mu. Berharap kau mem-_follback-_ku. Nyatanya, hampir dua hari kau tak juga mem-_follback _atau membalas _mention-_ku yang masuk. Aku heran, sebegitu tak mengenal diriku kah?

Aku penasaran, barangkali kau memang belum membuka _twitter _untuk beberapa hari. Aku membuka profilmu, melihat _tweet _milikmu. Seketika hatiku teriris. Salah. Dugaanku meleset. Kau berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasmu yang kudapati kau menggunakan kata '_mendokusai'_ di beberapa _tweet-_mu.

Hampir setiap hari aku membuka _twitter. _Belum juga kau mem-_follback-_ku. Aku memutuskan untuk me-_mention_-mu, meminta _follback. _Kau mem-_follback _sekaligus membalasnya dengan kata '_done'_. Tentu saja aku berterima kasih padamu. Kemudian, apa yang kudapat? Kau tak membalasnya sama sekali. Aku tahu. Itu memang tak terlalu penting.

Hampir setiap hari aku menjadi _stalker -_mu. Aku mencoba mengomentari _tweet _milikmu. Tapi tak satupun yang kaubalas. Aku bertanya-tanya. Mengapa? Kau tahu? Hatiku semakin sakit dengan sikapmu itu.

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihat-lihat apa yang kau perbincangkan dengan teman-temanmu. Kau jarang berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Kecuali dengan beberapa teman sekelasku.

Yang membuatku heran, kenapa kau selalu mengomentari atau hanya sekedar me-_retweet _status perempuan dengan _username _InoYamanaka itu?

Ah, ya aku tahu yang mana perempuan itu.

Ino Yamanaka...

Hatiku mencelos. Perempuan itu memang jauh lebih cantik jika dibandingkan diriku. Ia jauh lebih terkenal dengan sikapnya yang cerewet namun ramah itu. Ia juga ketua _cheerleader _di sekolah. Kehidupannya pun di atas rata-rata.

Aku? Tak banyak yang mengenalku. Aku bukanlah murid yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya. Bukan pula murid yang memiliki harta melimpah. Aku hanya murid biasa dengan kehidupan serba biasa.

Pertanyaan itu tak lama terjawab sudah. Aku tahu kau memang berhubungan dengannya. Sudah cukup lama. Kau... ah, aku tak menyangka. A-aku...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Perlahan, setiap harinya, air mataku menetes jika mengingat dirimu. Hatiku hancur. Tahukah kau? Kau telah berhasil membuatku sakit hati tanpa kau sadari.

Aku tahu.

Aku harus bisa menghapus dirimu dari hatiku.

Cukup sampai di sini.

_Mulai saat ini, aku merasakan hatiku sakit dan perih bagai teriris sembilu._

_Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Terlalu sulit bagiku 'tuk menggapaimu..._

* * *

_**..**_

_Seiap hari, aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu di antara teman-temanmu_

_Berharap menemukan sosokmu yang tertangkap retina mataku_

_Aku hanya ingin satu; aku ingin melihatmu_

_Hati ini mencelos bila bola mataku tak mendapati sosokmu_

_.._

_Hei, tahukah kau?_

_Hanya dengan melihatmu aku melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirku_

_Hanya dengan melihat senyummu membuat rasa bahagia dalam kalbu_

_Hei, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal_

_Aku menyukaimu_

_.._

_Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku_

_Aku di matamu bagaikan setitik debu tak kasat mata_

_Tak ada arti apa-apa_

_Kau mungkin hanya tahu sebatas nama dan sosokku_

_Tak lebih_

_.._

_Mungkin kau juga tak memerhatikan keberadaanku_

_Tak seperti diriku yang selalu memerhatikanmu_

_Mungkin kau juga mengabaikan desas-desus tentangku_

_Tak seperti diriku yang selalu ingin tahu tentangmu_

_.._

_Aku tahu_

_Semuanya tertumpu pada satu kesimpulan_

_Rasa ini bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_.._

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

**Maaf kalau alurnya melompat-lompat. Maaf juga karena ini lebih cenderung curhat(?). Yeah, daripada ide ini terbuang sia-sia(?) XD daaann yang paling utama, waktunya mepeeeettttttt.. saya harus bisa bikin lebih dari 4 ff dalam sehari. Aarrgghh #gaje #abaikanini**

**Hei readers, maukah kalian menyempatkan diri me-**_**review**_**? :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa [June 2013]**


End file.
